Data held on a primary data storage medium may be backed-up to secondary data storage medium. The secondary data storage medium may be in a different location to the primary data storage medium. Should there be at least a partial loss of the data on the primary data storage medium, data may be recovered from the secondary data storage medium. The secondary data storage medium may contain a history of the data stored on the primary data storage medium over a period of time. On request by a user, the secondary data storage medium may provide the user with the data that was stored on the primary data storage medium at a specified point in time.
Data back-up procedures may be carried out weekly, daily, hourly, or at other intervals. Data may be backed-up incrementally, where only the changes made to the data on the primary data medium since the last back-up are transferred to the secondary data storage medium. A full back-up may also be performed, where the entire contents of the primary data medium are copied to the secondary data medium. Many other back-up strategies exist.
When backing-up data, a particular part of the data being backed-up may have previously been stored to the primary data storage medium, which may especially be the case when full back-ups are carried out. Storing the same data numerous times represents an inefficient use of a data storage medium.